Wings
by respitechristopher
Summary: PPMB IC: Glitterberries give Daria wings.


"Oh, another handful, just to make sure," Quinn mumbled to herself, pouring a second handful of glitterberries into the whirring blender. She poured the finished product into a green water bottle next to her own pink water bottle, and was writing "Daria" on a sticky note when she heard her sister come downstairs.

"Dar-i-a!" Quinn called out in a sing-song voice. "I made too much blueberry-pomegranate smoothie. Here, take the rest."

Daria looked at her sister warily, but she was feeling a bit peckish that morning, so she took the bottle with a groggy, half-mumbled "thanks" on her way out the door.

Daria took a sip of the smoothie on her way to Jane's, and noticed that she felt somewhat more awake. "Hm. Must have some of those slimming amphetamines in the mix," she thought, and paid the sensation little mind. Jane was ready to go when Daria arrived, and the two headed off to Lawndale High together as Daria took a healthy slug.

"What's in the bottle there, Daria?" Jane asked. Daria handed it over to her friend for inspection.

"Oh, just a fruit smoothie Princess Grace cooked up this morning. Blueberry-pomegranate. Want some?"

Jane shuddered. "Oh, no. None of that healthy stuff for me, missy. When they come up with a pepperoni smoothie, you let me know."

"Suit yourself," Daria replied, and took a healthy slug of the concoction.

Normally, on their walks to school, it was Daria that had trouble keeping pace with her taller friend. This day, however, it was Jane who noticed that she was six steps behind Daria, and losing ground.

"Daria! Hey, wait up!" she called out. Daria stopped and turned around sharply. Her eyes nearly came out of their sockets when she saw Jane.

"Janey?" she said, quietly. "Janey, please turn around. I think you have something on your back."

Jane humored her friend and turned around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daria tracing curved lines through the air around her backpack. For the normally reserved and straightforward Daria, this was bizarre behavior, so she was more than a little alarmed.

"Whatcha doin' there, Daria?" she asked, tentatively.

"They're - they're beautiful. When did you get these?" Daria replied. Jane was puzzled, but as they were running late, she took Daria's arm in hers and kept walking towards the high school.

"That backpack is an ancient Mayan torture device Penny brought back with her from Guatemala last year," she quipped. "Mayan parents would fill them up with books and have their children walk miles with them on their backs." There was a few moments of silence where Jane thought the snark had brought Daria back from wherever she'd gone. But, alas,

"Ohh," Daria replied. "But no, not the backpack - although that's beautiful, too. The wings, Jane! When did you get wings! They're so pretty!"

Now Jane knew she was being put-on. "Not as pretty as yours," she said. Her face fell as she saw Daria's light up.

"Wings? I have wings, too? Oh, look! I have wings!" Daria began to shout. "Wiiiings!" Daria took off running towards the school, tracing lazy S patterns along the sidewalk with her steps.

"Daria! Daria, wait!" Jane cried, as Daria began to run more quickly and erratically.

About a block and a half ahead of Jane and Daria were the Fashion Club, walking four abreast, perfectly in step. Quinn heard Daria's ecstatic screaming and began to giggle to herself.

"Sandi, you guys, you won't believe it. Daria's tripping balls right now."

"Oh, really?"

"Tripping what? Omigod, is that dangerous?"

"Huh?" replied Sandi, Stacy and Tiffany, simultaneously.

"Really," Quinn replied. "Remember those psychotripic -, er, those funny berries Helen and Jacob and I ate while we were camping? Well, anyway, I put some of those into a smoothie this morning and gave it to Daria. Look – she doesn't know where –"

Quinn was interrupted by a loud screech, which was followed by the sickening crunch of safety glass shattering. She turned around to see her sister standing triumphant on the hood of a Ford Escort. The windshield was shattered, and splattered red. Inside the car, a boy about her own age was visibly screaming.

Quinn took off in a mad dash toward the accident when she saw Jane's body laying lifeless in front of the car. Blood was beginning to pool underneath her head, and her legs were twisted underneath her grotesquely turned torso.

"Quinn!" Daria shouted as she saw her sister approaching. "Look, Quinn, Wings! I have Wings! Janey, too!"

Quinn looked at her sister for a brief second, before kneeling alongside Jane's body.

Sandi's grin was nearly feral as she pulled her mother's "emergency use only" cellphone out of her purse.

"911? I'd like to report an accident."


End file.
